Regular Show
Storyline Mordecai, a blue jay, and Rigby, a raccoon, are groundskeepers at a park, but these best friends are lazy and don't let their jobs interfere with their ability to have fun. While Mordecai tries to be responsible and do a good job, he's frequently led astray by his immature pal, who is totally without fear or shame. The friends often end up having to pay for their irresponsible actions as they usually get into more trouble than they anticipated. Their slacking off at work causes much chagrin for their hot-tempered gumball machine boss, Benson. Also See Regular Show: The Movie (2015) Regular Show: In Space TV Show Intro Sound Effects Used * CENSOR BLEEP (Heard Three Times in "Welcome to Space.") *CROWD GASP *GODZILLA ROAR (Heard once in "Exit 9B") * Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 *Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031902 *Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031903 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 (Heard once in "Low Pitch.") * Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 (Heard once in "Eileen Flat Screen.") *Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010501 *Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 *Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 * HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Animated Baby Cries (Heard in 4 episodes) * HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Electric Sparking Out *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Kettle Whistle, Warming Up *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Woman Cries *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Wood Clattering/Hollywoodedge, Single Piece Wood Fal PE113801 *Hollywoodedge, Fart 2 Short Fart Clos PE139001 (Heard once in a low pitch in "The Unicorns Have Got To Go".) *Hollywoodedge, Hawk Redtailed Scree AT082801 *Hollywoodedge, Machine Gun Silence PE1103601 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Crowd AdultsY PE142901 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 (Heard once in "Stuck in an Elevator.") *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 *Hollywoodedge, Metallic Boing Ie Si CRT016706 *Hollywoodedge, Police Wailer Siren PE080801 * Hollywoodedge, Pottery Drop Break PE112401 (Heard once in "The Thanksgiving Special.") *Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 *Hollywoodedge, Single Classic Wolf CRT012501 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Woman Singl PE133601 * Hollywoodedge, Screams 3 Man Gutwren PE134401 (Heard once in "Ello Gov'nor.") *Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 *IPHONE IPADS AND IPODS TAPPING SOUND EFFECT *KIDS CHEERING * KIDS SCREAMING (heard twice in "Just Set Up the Chairs.") * PEOPLE CHEERING * PEOPLE SCREAMING * Servo Sound 2 (Heard five times in "Peeps.") * Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, CAT - TOM CATS, FIGHTING, HISSING, GROWLING * Sound Ideas, APPLAUSE, CHEERING - INDOOR: MEDIUM CROWD IN SCHOOL AUDITORIUM, AUDIENCE 02 * Sound Ideas, APPLAUSE, CHEERING - INDOOR: SMALL STUDIO AUDIENCE, WITH WHISTLING, HEAVY, CROWD 02 * Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK, 01 (Heard once in "Pie Contest.") * Sound Ideas, BIRD, BLUEBIRD - BLUEBIRD CHIRPS, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, BUBBLE, LAVA - THICK LAVA BUBBLES (Heard once in "Death Punchies" and "Bet to Be Blonde") * Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 01 (Heard twice in "Cat Videos.") * Sound Ideas, CHILDREN - CHEERING, CROWD 01 * Sound Ideas, CHILDREN, CROWD - SMALL STUDIO AUDIENCE OF CHILDREN: BIG CHEER, CHEERING 01 * Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "The Best Burger in the World", "Silver Dude", and "A Skips in Time".) * Sound Ideas, DOG, MIXED BREED - LARGE DOG, WHINING, ANIMAL 01 * Sound Ideas, DOOR, BELL - SINGLE RING (Heard once in episodes such as "Guy's Night", "Do or Diaper" and "Eileen Flat Screen") * Sound Ideas, ELECTRONIC - MOOG BLIP, LOW, (Heard once in "Just Set Up the Chairs.") *Sound Ideas, EXPLOSION - LARGE EXPLOSION 03 (H-B) *Sound Ideas, GONG - SMALL GONG, MUSIC, PERCUSSION *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - KABONG, *Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL DROP ON FOOT, CARTOON (Heard once in "Fists of Justice.") * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Heard once in "Wall Buddy") * Sound Ideas, MAGIC - TINKERBELL BY * Sound Ideas, PINBALL - OLD PINBALL MACHINE PLAYING (Heard three times in "The Christmas Special.") * Sound Ideas, SCI FI - SPACE LASER SHOT, 01 (Heard once in "But I Have a Receipt.") *Sound Ideas, SIREN, AIR RAID - AIR RAID SIREN SIGNALING WARNING *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 02 *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 04 *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CRACK AND RUMBLE, WEATHER * Sound Ideas, TOY - HORN: SINGLE SQUEAK (Heard once in "But I Have a Receipt") * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT, (Heard once in "Fool Me Twice.") *SPONGEBOB MUSIC * WILHELM SCREAM (Only heard in "Exit 9B" "Format Wars II" & "Win That Prize.") Parodies #Regular Show/Thomas #Regular Show/TUGS #Regular Show/Sonic #Regular Show/Mario #Regular Show/Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy #Regular Show/Open Season #Regular Show/The Little Mermaid #Regular Show/Aladdin #Regular Show/The Lion King #Regular Show/Monsters Inc #Regular Show/Geronimo Stilton #Regular Show/Baby Einstein #Regular Show/Scooby Doo #Regular Show/Hey Arnold #Regular Show/Rocko Mordern Life #Regular Show/Veggietales #Regular Show/Bolt #Regular Show/Kung Fu Panda #Regular Show/Cyberchase #Regular Show/Donkey Kong Country #Regular Show/Alvin and the Chipmunks #Regular Show/Rugrats #Regular Show/SpongeBob SquarePants #Regular Show/Futurama #Regular Show/All Hail King Julien #Regular Show/The PowerPuff Girls #Regular Show/The Little Engine That Could #Regular Show/The Angry Beavers #Regular Show/Sleeping Beauty #Regular Show/Next Friday (2000) #Regular Show/2000s Films #Regular Show/Alice in Wonderland #Regular Show/Cinderella #Regular Show/Pinocchio #Regular Show/Robin Hood #Regular show/MLP:FIM #Regular Show/TUFF Puppy #Regular Show/American Dad #Regular Show/King of the Hill #Regular Show/Kick Buttoski #Regular Show/Invader Zim #Regular Show/Beauty and the Beast #Regular Show/The Jungle Book #Regular Show/Peter Pan #Regular Show/Phineas and Ferb #Regular Show/Ben 10 #Regular Show/Monsters Vs. Aliens #Regular Show/Flushed Away #Regular Show/Toy Story #Regular Show/Sooty #Regular Show/Wallace and Gromit #Regular Show/Winnie the Pooh #Regular Show/Mickey Mouse #Regular Show/One Piece #Regular Show/WALL-E #Regular Show/Cars #Regular Show/Date Movie (2006) #Regular Show/Brandy and Mr. Whiskers #Regular Show/Barney #Regular Show/Adventure Time #Regular Show/Ice Age #Regular Show/Pucca #Regular Show/The Land Before Time #Regular Show/A Bugs Life #Regular Show/Finding Nemo #Regular Show/Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer #Regular Show/Thomas and The Magic Railroad #Regular Show/Mulan #Regular Show/The Emperor's New Groove #Regular Show/Shrek #Regular Show/Mr. Meaty #Regular Show/Despicable Me #Regular Show/Madagascar #Regular Show/Family Guy #Regular Show/The Simpsons #Regular Show/Jimmy Neutron #Regular Show/Robots #Regular Show/Bambi #Regular Show/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #Regular Show/The Wizard of Oz #Regular Show/Star Wars #Regular Show/Teletubbies #Regular Show/Aladdin #Regular Show/The Hunchback of Notre Dame #Regular Show/All Dogs Go To Heaven #Regular Show/The Lord of The Rings #Regular Show/Winnie the Pooh #Regular Show/The Rescuers #Regular Show/The Fox and the Hound #Regular Show/Oliver and Company #Regular Show/Tarzan #Regular Show/Dinosaur #Regular Show/Treasure Planet #Regular Show/Gnomeo & Juliet #Regular Show/Inuyasha #Regular Show/Tekken #Regular Show/Muppets #Regular Show/The Incredibles #Regular Show/Ratatouille #Regular Show/Cars #Regular Show/Ted (2012) #Regular Show/Young Ones #Regular Show/Bottom #Regular Show/Rise of the Guardians (2012) #Regular Show/Turbo (2013) #Regular Show/The Croods #Regular Show/Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) #Regular Show/Mega Man X #Regular Show/The Mighty B! #Regular Show/Magic in the Water (1995) #Regular Show/Uncle Grandpa #Regular Show/Barnyard (2006) #Regular Show/The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) #Regular Show/Chuggington #Regular Show/The Fairly OddParents #Regular Show/Planes #Regular Show/Caillou #Regular Show/South Park #Regular Show/Peter Rabbit #Regular Show/Fullmetal Alchemist #Regular Show/Power Rangers Lost Galaxy #Regular Show/Power Rangers Wild Force # Regular Show/Problem Solverz # Regular Show/Kipper the Dog # Regular Show/Johnny Test # Regular Show/Chalk Zone # Regular Show/My Life as a Teenage Robot # Regular Show/CatDog # Regular Show/Rocket Power # Regular Show/Handy Manny # Regular Show/The Good Dinosaur (2014) # Regular Show/The LEGO Movie # Regular Show/Beavis and Butt-Head # Regular Show/Tekken # Regular Show/Jay Jay the Jet Plane # Regular Show/Skarloey # Regular Show/Captain Undderpants # Regular Show/Recess # Regular Show/Doug # Regular Show/Rescue Heroes # Regular Show/The Ren & Stimpy Show # Regular Show/Tweenies # Regular Show/PaRappa the Rapper # Regular Show/Breadwinners # Regular Show/Clifford the Big Red Dog # Regular Show/Fireman Sam # Regular Show/Catscratch # Regular Show/Stuart Little (1999 movie) # Regular Show/The Kidsongs Television Show # Regular Show/Alphablocks # Regular Show/Rosie & Jim # Regular Show/Tots Tv # Regular Show/Brum # Regular Show/Oakie Doke # Regular Show/Are You Being Served? # Regular Show/Van Helsing # Regular Show/The Animal Shelf # Regular Show/In the Night Garden # Regular Show/Arthur # Regular Show/Wild Kratts # Regular Show/Shining Time Station # Regular Show/Tayo the Little Bus # Regular Show/Finley the Fire Engine # Regular Show/Rubbadubbers # Regular Show/Noddy's Toyland Adventures # Regular Show/Olly the Little White Van # Regular Show/Little Red Tractor # Regular Show/Tractor Tom # Regular Show/Roary the Racing Car # Regular Show/Budgie the Little Helicopter # Regular Show/Bob the Builder # Regular Show/Dr. Seuss # Regular Show/My Little Pony # Regular Show/The Powerpuff Girls # Regular Show/Steven Universe # Regular Show/Bebe's Kids # Regular Show/South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut # Regular Show/Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones # Regular Show/Evil Con Carne # Regular Show/Camp Lazlo # Regular Show/Time Squad # Regular Show/Robot Chicken # Regular Show/Aaahh!!! Real Monsters # Regular Show/The Wild Thornberrys # Regular Show/As Told By Ginger # Regular Show/Courage the Cowardly Dog # Regular Show/Squrriel Boy # Regular Show/The Big Comfy Couch # Regular Show/Blue's Clues # Regular Show/Casper # Regular Show/Dumb & Dumber # Regular Show/Underground Ernie # Regular Show/Sailor Moon # Regular Show/Odd Squad # Regular Show/Inside Out (2015) # Regular Show/Little Bill # Regular Show/Full House # Regular Show/GoAnimate # Regular Show/Rugrats # Regular Show/Rugrats in Paris # Regular Show/PAW Patrol # Regular Show/Kim Possible # Regular Show/Rayman # Regular Show/Horrid Henry # Regular Show/Peep and the Big Wide World # Regular Show/Astroblast # Regular Show/Unikitty! # Regular Show/Schoolhouse Rock # Regular Show/Nature Cat # Regular Show/Game Shakers # Regular Show/Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends # Regular Show/L.O.L. Surprise! # Regular Show/The Magic School Bus # Regular Show/Shimmer and Shine # Regular Show/Bubble Guppies # Regular Show/Little Einsteins # Regular Show/Seven Little Monsters Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Use Baby Crying Slowly